Volver
by KevinBlu
Summary: Querido Moose Lake, después de mucho tiempo, por fin he decidido volver.


**Bueno, aquí tienen algo que se me ocurrió escuchando tango. Raro, ¿no? **

**En fin, esto fue escrito en 28 minutos, asi que no esperen gran cosa.**

**Disfruten!**

(- - -)

¿Acaso alguien podría?

Si tal persona existe, con pesar confieso que no soy yo.

Lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas mientras en silencio el avión surca el cielo nocturno.

Conozco este cielo. Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Y tanto lo conozco que hasta puedo ir adivinando el parpadeo de las luces que a lo lejos van marcando mi retorno. Mucho ha cambiado. Los edificios, la gente, el paisaje.

Pero ellas no. Son las mismas que alumbraron, con sus pálidos reflejos, hondas horas de felicidad.

Y, aunque no quise el regreso, siempre se vuelve al primer amor. Y Minnesota fue el mío.

A través de mi ventana veo pasar mi pequeño pueblo, al cual llegare después de aterrizar en el aeropuerto y tomar un taxi, ya que Moose Lake carece de uno.

Veo las quietas calles que hace años el destino usa para guiar a esa persona. Esa persona que, sin saberlo en ese momento, me miro a los ojos y me dijo "Tuya es mi vida, tuyo es mi querer". Esas mismas calles, ahora desoladas, que hace años recorrí en soledad hasta que le conocí. Y fueron esas mismas calles las que, por azar o por destino, también me trajeron a mi emplumado amigo. Esas calles que se vengaron de la naturaleza destructiva del hombre y que, en un acto de piedad inconcebible para nosotros, le regalaron a una pobre alma otra oportunidad

Les debo tanto a esas calles, pero también les atribuyo mi dolor. Me dieron felicidad para quitármela después, cuando ellas lo consideraran adecuado. Pero de alguna forma no logro enojarme con ellas. ¿Estaré siendo injusta?

Ellas no son las únicas conocidas que veo. En el cielo están las otras.

Bajo el burlón mirar de las estrellas, que me miran con una indiferencia más fría que el mismísimo noveno infierno, bajo finalmente del avión. El aire frio y puro me apuñala en todo el cuerpo a la vez. Mi arrugada piel, de antaño resistente a este tipo de climas, ya no ofrece resistencia alguna. Apreto mi bufanda, aseguro mi tapado y me lanzo a las calles.

No he traído nada. Les he dejado todo a ellos, en Rio. Ellos pueden necesitarlo más.

Nunca olvidare la tristeza en sus caras cuando revele mis planes, ni tampoco las lágrimas que fueron derramadas ese día. Pero ellos entienden. Por supuesto que entienden.

Lo material guarda poco valor para mí, así que no ha sido demasiado difícil despegarme. Todo lo que me mantenía unido a ese lugar ha desaparecido o ya no me necesita.

Es curioso y, a la vez, sumamente trágico pensar que en realidad es solo un soplo la vida. Dos trazos, un borrón. Que el tiempo pasa y no perdona a nadie. Pobres y ricos, plebeyos y reyes, buenos y malos, creyentes y heréticos; todos caen victimas del tiempo.

Si la vida es un sople, veinte años son un parpadeo. O lo que es igual, veinte años no son nada.

Pero hay heridas que ni siquiera el paso del tiempo puede curar. Febril mi mirada aun la busca errante entre las sombras, mis labios partidos aun los nombra cuando el silencio me envuelve. Marcada a fuego vivo, las imágenes de sus rostros estarán por siempre presentes.

Pero eso es de esperarse.

Ahora que hemos llegado, me bajo del taxi y me despido del conductor.

Nada ha cambiado aquí. Aun se alza mi vieja librería en el mismo lugar que esta cuando lo deje, junto con los demás locales. No reconozco a las personas en estos, sin embargo, pero eso es de esperarse. Los dueños eran mayores que yo, así que es muy probable que estén durmiendo. Así como mi amado duerme en este momento, esperándome. Lamento decirle que tendrá que esperarme un poco más.

Los vidrios están sucios, el techo podrido, las paredes despintadas y es muy posible que todas las instalaciones del interior estén inutilizables. No se distingue nada de las calcomanías que con mucho amor diseñe para las ventanas tampoco.

Pero eso está bien.

En cierto modo, me recuerda a mí. Ambas estamos deterioradas en el exterior, y completamente destruidas en nuestro interior. Pero eso no importa. Somos fuertes, somos duraderas, somos testarudas. Hemos enfrentado viento y marea muchas veces, y aún nos quedan algunas batallas antes de caer.

Tengo miedo, confieso, de las noches que pobladas de recuerdos podrían encadenar mi soñar, más el viajero que huye, tarde o temprano, detiene su andar. Tengo más miedo al olvido, que todo destruye. Solo él es capaz de arrebatarme la poca felicidad que me queda.

Hoy he vuelto, querido Moose Lake, tras veinte años.

Las nieves del tiempo han plateado mi sien, y mi frente se ha marchitado bajo el peso de los años, pero sigo siendo la misma muchacha soñadora que una vez abandono tu helado abrazo para ir en busca de aventuras… y que encontró algo más.

Hoy he vuelto, querido Moose Lake, porque considere apropiado que el lugar que me vio nacer sea el lugar que me vea morir.

Hoy he vuelto, querido Moose Lake, porque he comprendido por fin que no se puede vivir con el alma aferrada a un dulce recuerdo que nunca habrá de volver. A un dulce recuerdo que ni siquiera sabes si alguna vez te perteneció o no. Así que he decidido soltarlo. Dejarlo volar. Continuar sola.

Hoy empieza el segundo trazo de mi vida, uno que recorreré en solitario, mas no con tristeza.

Y eso es, querido Moose Lake, porque después de mucho tiempo, por fin he decidido… volver.

Y no puedo explicar realmente lo que se siente.

(- - -)

**Y… es todo… Les dije que no esperaran gran cosa**

**En fin. Review si quieren (Ayuda mucho, levanta la moral y otorga galletas), si no, pues ya que. Otra ocasión será.**

**Nos leeremos luego ;)**

**KevinBlu**


End file.
